undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Devin Sanchez
Devin Sanchez is a wrestler from CAW world. He is signed with RpW, YXW and more. He is also brother with Mario Sanchez and AJ Reyes RpW (2016-present) United States Champion Devin Sanchez would make his caw debut with RpW (Revival Pro Wrestling) at their first ever CPV, Extreme Rules, where he lost to The Dog in a Ladder Match to determine the first RpW United States Champion. At Rival, Devin Sanchez would lose to The Dog in a rematch with Shadow as Special Guest Referee (who was taken out of the match after being accidently struck by The Dog). At Money In The Bank, Devin Sanchez defeated Shadow & The Dog to become the new RpW United States Champion despite getting attacked backstage before the match by Shadow. However right after the match, General Manager Mr. Red would order Devin Sanchez to defend his United States Championship immediately against a debuting Mart War. Devin Sanchez would end up losing the title to Mart War, making him the shortest reigning champion in the title's history. At Summerslam S01, Devin Sanchez would defeat Mart War in a TLC Match to become a 2x United States Champion. After the match, Mart War would cut a promo on the new champ stating that he always had a Plan B, in which YWE Legend Mr. Black would show up out of nowhere to spear the life out of Devin Sanchez. Heel Turn & Feud with Mario Sanchez Face Turn YXW (2016-present) 2x Intercontinental Champion; Feuds with Jacob Cass & TKE Devin Sanchez made his debut with YXW (Youtube Xtreme Wrestling) on a Smackdown Exclusive CPV, Battleground, where he defeated former 2x United States Champion Mart War in his first match. At Summerslam S02, Devin Sanchez would defeat Jacob Cass to become the new YXW Intercontinental Champion in his second match. Despite winning the title in impressive fashion, Devin Sanchez would not defend the title for the rest of Season 2, making him the longest reigning champion in the title's history. Devin Sanchez would make his return for the first Smackdown exclusive CPV of Season 3, Lockdown, where he defended his Intercontinental Championship in a 6 Man Battle Royal, where he ended up losing the title in his first defense to the former champion. At YXWrestlemania 3, Devin Sanchez would win the Intercontinental Championship back from Jacob Cass in a rematch. After Wrestlemania 3, Devin Sanchez would officially be drafted to the Smackdown Roster. At Backlash (another Smackdown exclusive CPV), Devin Sanchez would lose the Intercontinental Championship in a Fatal 4 Way Match to D Chaos, which also involved Jacob Cass & Phenom. After not competing at MITB to allow D Chaos to have his rematch first (who lost the title to TKE the same night Devin lost the IC Title), Devin Sanchez would invoke his rematch clause for Summerslam against TKE, the current YXW Intercontinental Champion. At Summerslam S03, Devin Sanchez would unsuccessfully challenge TKE for the YXW Intercontinental Championship. DWF (2016-present) Debut & Championship Pursuits Devin Sanchez would make his debut with DWF (Doggy's Wrestling Federation) during its second season at their Money In The Bank CPV. Devin Sanchez would compete in the titular ladder match where he competed against Johnny Extreme, Mart War, Iconic, David Mill, and eventual winner Mike House. At Summerslam S02, Devin Sanchez would unsuccessfully challenge Hunter in a match for Hunter's DWF United States Championship. Devin Sanchez wouldn't make another appearance until Survivor Series S02 where he was a part of the winning team alongside Kevin & Phenom against Team WAR (Mart War, Maxakrer & Silvio) in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match. At Royal Rumble S02, Devin Sanchez would enter the titular match at No.8 where he garned zero eliminations and was eliminated by Dustin Martinez. At Elimination Chamber S02, Devin Sanchez competed in what seemed to be familiar Elimination Chamber Match for the DWF Intercontinental Championship against his brothers Mario Sanchez & AJ Reyes and the trio of brothers DoggyDog, Francaios, and the champion Roacher. Devin Sanchez would enter fifth where he managed to eliminate his eldest brother Mario Sanchez, but was eliminated by DoggyDog. At Wrestlemania 2, Devin Sanchez would compete in the opening Golden Chance Battle Royal, where the winner would receive a championship shot at either the US or Intercontinental Titles anytime throughout the night only. Sadly, Devin Sanchez would end up falling short again this time to Brett Storm. Following Wrestlemania 2 and the start of Season 3, Devin Sanchez would be assigned to the RAW Roster as part of the new DWF Brand Extension. Devin Sanchez wouldn't make an appearance until after the main event at the Money In The Bank CPV where Devin and his brothers Mario & AJ Reyes (who competed and lost to DWF World Heavyweight Champion Triple X in the main event) united together and attacked Triple X. At DWF Over The Limit, Devin Sanchez would have his first DWF World Heavyweight Championship Match in a Fatal 4 Way against his brothers and the champ Triple X, who still managed to retain the title. Trios Champion At Raw vs War Zone, Devin became for first time Trios time along side with his brothers Mario Sanchez and AJ Reyes. At the Royal Rumble, Devin and the rest of his brothers dominated the Royal Rumble Match in its early stages until they were all eliminated by Josh Silver. The started a feud between Silver and the Sanchez family with the latter turning Heel for the feud. At Wrestlemania 3, Devin & brothers would lose their Trios Championship to Josh Silver, Maxakrer & K2K. TWE (2016-present) Devin Sanchez would make his debut with TWE (Total Wrestling Entertainment) on the last day of 2016 at their Lockout CPV where he competed in the TWE World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match. At TWE Lockout, Devin Sanchez would start off the match with Silvio where he managed to get 1 elimination on Triple X. Devin Sanchez would make it to the Final 2, only to fall to ED Master who ended up winning the match. After Lockout, it was announced Devin Sanchez was assigned to the Smackdown Roster. Devin Sanchez is currently set to compete at the first Smackdown CPV, No Mercy, against Maxakrer. XWP (2019) Season 3: Feud with Arrow On the Raw after Royal Rumble S03, Devin Sanchez would debut for XWP challenging Arrow to a match at Danger Zone where if he were to win, his brother Mario Sanchez (who the previous night, lost to Arrow, ending his XWP Career) could return to XWP. Devin's challenge was accepted by Arrow for Danger Zone. At Danger Zone, Devin Sanchez would lose to Arrow. Devin would compete in one final match in XWP against Lula at WrestleMania in a losing effort. Championships and Accomplishments RpW: *RpW United States Champion - 2x YXW: *YXW Intercontinental Champion - 2x GYW * GYW Tag Team Champion - 1x with AJ Reyes DWF * DWF Trios Champion - 1x with AJ Reyes and Mario Sanchez Category:CAW